No me importa
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Es (se supone) la boda de Will, y Santana no podría estar más contenta y molesta por ello. ONE-SHOT. Quinntana/Brittana. (Ubicado en 4x14; I Do). POV de Santana y Brittany. Rated M por mención de sexo y desnudos.


Aunque Brittana no provoca una fascinación especial en mí no puedo negar que me gusta mucho la pareja. Escribí esto a petición de una amiga, así que ahora también estoy abierto a peticiones. Ya saben qué hacer, fav, follow, review, etc.

* * *

**No me importa**

**POV de Santana**

Ruedo sobre la cama, la pesada colcha parece aplastar mi cuerpo ligeramente sudoroso con cada movimiento, pero es lo único que ahora posee el dulce y embriagador aroma del cuerpo y el perfume de Quinn a lo que puedo sujetarme. Bendita sea la curiosidad de las chicas universitarias, ¡bendita sea he dicho!

Me río por lo bajo y muevo la cabeza a la derecha, la veo batallar con los zapatos y el vestido, su cabello es un desastre y tiene un peinado al estilo acabo-de-tener-sexo que ni siquiera la ducha logró aplacar.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunta, guiñando un ojo y acercándose a la cama.

Me obligo a levantarme y a ponerme de pie, completamente desnuda, para poder ayudarla a subir el cierre hasta su cuello. Aparto los cortos mechones de su cabello rubio y la beso en la nuca, luego en el hombro y finalmente en el cuello, por cada presión de mis labios se encoge cada vez más y su risa nasal se vuelve más sonora.

—Prometiste no dejar marcas —dice, estirando el cuello. Miro al espejo y veo unas pequeñas mordidas que recorren su clavícula y se pierden en el escote del vestido. Me encojo de hombros y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Eso no parecía molestarte hace un par de minutos, señorita Fabray.

El tono de mi voz hace que gruña y se aparte de mis brazos, me vuelvo a sentar en el colchón y por un segundo me pregunto cuántas personas habrán estado en esta misma situación, teniendo sexo en la boda de amigos o familiares. Aunque técnicamente ésta no fue una boda, fue una fiesta con todos los gastos pagados.

—¿Te veo en la pista de baile? —me mira una última vez y el brillo salvaje que ha estado presente en toda la noche sigue latente.

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo, eres mi cita esta noche.

Sus labios se presionan una última y fugaz vez con los míos, toma la perilla de la puerta, asoma la cabeza y mira en ambas direcciones antes de desaparecer, dejando que se cierre detrás de ella. Extiendo los brazos y me lanzo sobre el colchón, mi acción parece levantar las últimas partículas del embriagador aroma de Quinn.

Está tan vivo en mi memoria que puedo recordar el momento en que cada prenda de ropa desaparecía, la forma de sus pechos, la curva de su cintura, la belleza de sus piernas y contemplar mi objeto de fascinación en mi mejor amiga. Casi puedo rememorar los movimientos de su cadera contra la mía, los besos en todas las partes de nuestros cuerpos, las caricias, sus gritos, gemidos y deseos por más. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, mi día no podría ser mejor.

Ahora entiendo la razón por la que Puckerman estaban tan perdidamente enamorados de ella. No digo que yo lo esté, es simplemente por el hecho de que Quinn sabe moverse en la cama.

Tomo una de las ásperas toallas que ofrece el hotel y me doy una ducha de unos diez minutos, alternando entre agua fría, templada y caliente, jabón de muy mala calidad y un shampoo tan barato que deja mi cabello con la sensación de un globo mojado con agua. Es mejor a oler a dulce sexo lésbico.

Murmuro un montón de maldiciones mientras trato de arreglar un poco mi aspecto en el espejo, me pongo una ligera capa de maquillaje y vuelvo a meterme en el vestido, me las ingenio para subir el cierre hasta mi cuello. Me miro en el espejo una última vez, me guiño un ojo y sonrío, sigo siendo endemoniadamente sensual.

Me pongo a pensar un segundo sobre mi forma de comportarme con Quinn, nunca me había sentido tan diferente por estar con una chica. Quizá sea por el hecho de que acabo de tener sexo con mi mejor amiga, o por el hecho de que aún hay alcohol en mi cuerpo. Debe ser eso último.

Salgo de la habitación y camino mientras juego con la llave entre mis dedos, mis tacones parecen decididos a tratar de arruinar mi gloriosa noche, no recordaba que fueran tan incómodos. Doy la vuelta en el pasillo y casi choco contra una cabizbaja Brittany S. Pierce. Me quedo con la boca seca y me alegro demasiado por no ver a Sam detrás de ella, diciendo alguna de esas estupideces que solo él entiende.

No sé si sea solo para mí, pero antes Sam parecía un chico más interesante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto, atónita. Britt se cruza de brazos y se mira las puntas de los zapatos—. Creí que estarías bailando con Boca de Trucha.

—Ya te he dicho que es ofensivo que lo llames así, además ahora está conmigo.

Cada una de sus palabras parece darme una bofetada. He tenido el sabor de mi bilis en la boca desde que los vi juntos en la iglesia, verlos bailar juntos fue un poco peor. Pero ahora, escuchar que lo defiende cuando hasta hace un año también era una de las que se burlaban de él me pone mal humor.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí arriba? —se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Yo, bueno… vi a Quinn bajar y quise saber…

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿estabas espiándonos? —pregunto, parcialmente indignada y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

Ya no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por Brittany, hay noches en las que sigo aferrándome a la almohada y contengo mis impulsos por gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos y llamarla para solucionar las cosas, otros días pasa esporádicamente por mi cabeza, y hay días en lo que ni siquiera la recuerdo.

—No estaba espiándolas, estaba buscando el baño y escuche gritos saliendo de aquí, volví a bajar para buscarlas y no estaban —me mira con esos inocentes ojos azules—. Creí que iban a sabotear a Rachel, o al señor Schue, pero cuando Finn terminó de cantar me dijo que las había visto subir.

—Sí, subimos, y tuvimos una de esas charlas de chicas tan emocionantes como las que solíamos tener en tu habitación.

Las charlas que llevábamos a cabo en su habitación siempre llevaban a una sesión de besos y caricias sobre y por debajo del uniforme, que terminaba con ambas sudorosas, desnudas, gimiendo el nombre de la otra y suplicando nunca detenernos. Su semblante me dice que ha encontrado la correlación en eso.

—Solo respóndeme algo —de repente me pongo tensa y un tanto ansiosa—. Quinn y tú… ya sabes, ustedes… ¿ustedes tuvieron sexo?

La miro a los ojos, la evasión de su contacto visual me dice que no quiere escuchar mi respuesta, y que ni siquiera quería formular la pregunta. Pero quiere respuestas, y siempre he sido totalmente honesta con ella, a mi manera, así que cuando comienzo a asentir y a sonreír se pone rígida y le tiembla la mandíbula.

—¿Y por qué te interesa? —digo, tratando de fulminarla con la mirada, algo que nunca creí que le haría—. De todos modos estás saliendo con Sam, ¿no?

—Sí, San —se encoge de hombros y me siento mal por cómo estoy llevando la situación—. Estoy saliendo con Sam, pero no es lo mismo a estar contigo —dejo salir una de mis características risas sarcásticas.

—¿Será acaso porque él tiene un bulto entre las piernas? ¿O porque es rubio? ¿O porque…? —«¿no es tan estúpido como tú?». Me juré mil y un veces que nunca pensaría siquiera en esa palabra para describirla, pero ahora ya no sé qué promesas que le hice debo mantener a flote y cuales no—. ¿Es porque es un chico, verdad? —niega con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro tan largo que me aburro.

No quiero hablar con ella, no quiero verla… me rompe el corazón tenerla tan cerca y a la vez que estemos tan lejos.

—No es lo mismo porque a él no lo amo, Santana.

* * *

**POV de Brittany**

Ya está, lo dije, y está en todo su derecho para poder creerme o no, así como yo estoy en todo mi derecho de responder a insultos y mentiras, y a sacar todo lo que se arremolina en mi cabeza.

Aunque para los ojos de muchos yo pueda parecer la chica más estúpida que pueda existir en el universo, cuando se trata sobre cosas del corazón siempre resulto ser a la primera a la que consultan.

—Todo el tiempo me la pasaba escuchando en los vestidores y en los pasillos a personas diciendo cosas, cosas sobre ti —me mira de vez en cuando—. Decían que eras una zorra, que te acostabas con todos los chicos que podía, incluso que eras la primera en inscribirte a un trío.

Su mandíbula se pone tensa, porque ella sabe que digo la verdad, y hay quienes todavía sostienen que terminó embarazada, como Quinn, y que, como Quinn, dio a su hijo latino bastardo en adopción.

—Pero yo siempre tenía en mente que eras una chica dulce, con un gran corazón y buenos sentimientos, pero que solamente no habías encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Me pongo a pensar en los momentos en los que estaba en el closet, sola, completamente asustada y aterrada por lo que dirían las personas de ella. Pero, cuando anunciamos oficialmente que éramos pareja, parecía que toda esa ira contra sí misma y odio se habían esfumado, dejando un rastro de mayor sarcasmo y rudeza contra las personas.

—Y, justo como lo hago ahora, quiero que sepas que siempre vas a tener un lugar en mi corazón, un espacio en mi mente, un día especial que siempre voy a dedicar para pensar en ti.

Me acerco peligrosamente, los pocos pasos que nos separan, me acerco tanto que por poco junto mis labios contra los suyos, en un dulce beso de damas. Pero ella se aparta, pone su largo dedo en mi mejilla y me mueve hacia la derecha. No me mira ni una vez a los ojos mientras me rechaza.

—Sí, Britt, lo sé, y yo también sigo profundamente enamorada de ti —se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos—. Pero, te digo algo, no me importa.

Espeta de una manera tan certera y segura de sí misma que lucho para no lanzarme a sus piernas y suplicar por su perdón. Sé que hice mal por tratar de ocultarlo, pero es porque veía a Sam como un amigo, casi como mi hermanito, pero todo se convirtió en un romance que sabía que la destruiría de todas las maneras imaginables. Me tiemblan los tobillos pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me hace mantenerme de pie.

—No me importa porque a ti tampoco te importó darme la noticia de que estabas con Sam —arquea una ceja—. Estaría genuinamente feliz por ti, porque habrías encontrado a alguien más que te hiciera feliz, y de no haberme enterado por torpes chicas asiáticas tartamudas que no se dedican a hacer más que husmear en la vida de los demás entonces…

—Para, por favor… —mi voz se quiebra y ahora cruzo los brazos, restregando mis manos contra mi antebrazos para no ponerme a llorar justo ahora.

Nos quedamos sumidas en un horrible, largo y pesado silencio, ella mantienen su fiera mirada sobre mí, mientras yo miro la alfombra, las paredes, sus piernas, su cabello, la curva de sus carnosos labios y el modo en que su vestido parece estar burlándose de mí.

Finalmente resopla, descruza los brazos y sus manos se pasean entre sus largos mechones de cabello. No recordaba que fueran tan largos… probablemente sean extensiones.

—No quiero decirlo de esta manera, pero no tengo otro modo de hacerlo: creo que lo mejor será que delimitemos algunas líneas, por nuestro bien —me tiemblan los labios y mis ojos comienza a humedecerse.

—Pero San, yo… —levanta el dedo índice derecho y de inmediato me quedo callada.

—Si el destino, el karma, Dios, Satanás, qué se yo —levanta los hombros y resopla mientras se ríe—, si alguno de ellos quiere que estemos juntas otra vez, entonces que así sea. Mientras tanto, apártate de mi camino.

Se mueve al lado izquierdo y la veo bajar las escaleras, se encuentra con Quinn a medio camino y Santana pone un brazo sobre sus hombros, restriega su nariz en su cuello y se sonríe la una a la otra. Las tres somos mejores amigas, las tres deberíamos hacer eso. Es injusto que me excluyan.

Cuando finalmente terminan de bajar las escaleras me derrumbo en el pasillo, busco consuelo en mis propios brazos pero es algo que nunca, jamás, seré capaz de darme. No puedo irradiar calor como lo hacía el cuerpo de Santana, no puedo sentirme segura del mismo modo que lo hacía con ella, no puedo sentirme completamente amada.

Veo las lágrimas caer y formar pequeños círculos en el suelo. Me prometí no volver a llorar por Santana, prometí que sería fuerte y que buscaría un modo de seguir disfrutando de todas las cosas que me hacían feliz antes que ella llegara a mi vida.

¿Pero cómo ser feliz cuando ella se ha vuelto todo lo que me hace feliz?

—Yo te amo, Santana… —le confieso al vacío—. Y volveremos a estar juntas. Te lo prometo.


End file.
